


the Raven and the Bluebird; A Fairytale

by Enlyien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, one sided TerQua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlyien/pseuds/Enlyien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I came up with while writing an rp reply.</p><p> </p><p>Cast:</p><p>The Bluebird; Aqua</p><p>The Raven; Vanitas</p><p>The Eagle; Terra</p><p>The Sparrow; Ventus</p><p>The Starling; -insert your least favorite character here-</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Raven and the Bluebird; A Fairytale

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful mountain bluebird.

 

She was loved by all of the birds, but there was only one bird she wanted the attention of. The golden eagle.

He was strong, a powerful flier, and was able to protect what he loved with little to no effort.

She wished he would only notice her.

 

There was also once a raven. A very cunning raven.

The bluebird was very friendly towards the raven, like she was to all the birds, not realizing his intentions.

The raven wanted the beautiful bluebird all to himself.

 

Unfortunately, just as the raven planned to confess his adoration for her, the bluebird had also caught the eye of the eagle.

 

The eagle was a lot stronger and faster than the raven, but the raven was smarter.

 

He found out from the bluebird's friend, the sparrow, what she liked most.

Upon discovering this, the raven flew as fast as he could to get there before the eagle.

 

A bouquet of forget-me-nots clutched in his beak, he bowed and offered them to the bluebird.

She thanked him with a chirp and nuzzled into her favorite flowers.

The raven was elated to see her so happy.

 

Soon, the time for nesting came. Unfortunately, the bluebird had rivals, and sometimes, rivalries can end terribly. One of these birds was the starling. The bluebird had found a perfect spot for herself, gathering materials to build her nest and hopefully settle down.

The starling fought the bluebird for the prime spot, the bluebird falling to the forest floor.

 

The starling had killed the bluebird.

 

This enraged the raven. How dare such an unworthy bird murder his beauty?

It took less than a day for the raven to find, swoop in, and kill the starling.

The raven landed beside the bluebird and cried over his beloved.

 

He cried himself hoarse, leaving him with the caw he has today.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on http://www.stxrmfall.tumblr.com


End file.
